The present invention relates generally to voice transmission systems for protective masks and more particularly to a voice amplifier for installation on a protective mask.
Protective face masks or respirators for the human face are well known. Persons wearing such devices often have a need to communicate with one another, particularly in emergency situations. Masks not equipped with voice amplification mechanisms are typically provided with a valve through which the wearer both exhales and speaks. Sound transmitted through such valves, however, is somewhat muffled, and thus various communications systems have been developed to improve sound transmission capabilities.
Such systems typically include an on-off switch, a microphone, an amplifier, and a speaker. It is desirable to have such systems be as small as possible while still providing good sound quality and volume. It is also desirable to have the on-off switch be easily accessible by a user who may be wearing, for example, a heavy glove.